A trip back
by Aine Indil Potter
Summary: One night white light enveloped Harry. It took him somewhere. If you want to know where R&R!I need a beta for this story! [previous name Angela Lillith Potter]
1. Chapter 1: Haloween past!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**A TRIP BACK**

**Chapter 1**

In a small room on number four Privet Drive a young boy woke from a horrible nightmare. He dreamed about the death of his godfather. The boys name was Harry Potter and he was the most unusual boy you could ever find. After he woke he started to cry. He cried for his parents, for his godfather, for Cedric and for all people he saw in his dreams. Suddenly, a bright, pure white light appeared in his room. It was blinding so Harry closed his eyes, no longer able to see. The next moment, Harry was gone.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that he was in a completely unfamiliar room. He was even more surprised when he realized his position. He was lying in a crib. At that moment he heard someone approaching the door. He was instantly alarmed. What if it was a Death Eater? When the person finally entered the room Harry looked at her opening his mouth wide on the sight. The person in front of him looked exactly like his mother. She moved to pick him up.

"Hello Harry! Did you sleep well? Let's get you dressed for Halloween!" she said.

Harry realized that he had somehow traveled back to the past. He also realized that it was Halloween, the night his parents died. He knew that he had to defeat Voldemort and that, unfortunately, he couldn't save his parents. With that thought on his mind he smiled at his mother and allowed her to dress him. After that they went downstairs where they met with James. Harry wanted to stay in the arms of his parents all night and his parents noticed it. They thought it strange because Harry usually didn't want much attention.

Just before midnight, when Harry was enjoying his time with his parents, the explosion was heard from the front door. James, who was holding Harry, went to the closest window. He immediately panicked and tried to give Harry to Lily.

"Lily, it's him. Take Harry and go! I'll hold him of!" he shouted.

"But James…" she protested.

"GO!" James yelled at her.

Lily took Harry from James and started running toward the bedroom. Once there, she locked the door and started searching for a portkey she placed there. Before she had time to activate it the door blew open and Voldemort entered the room. Lily hugged Harry closer to herself.

"Move aside!" Voldemort said.

"No, not Harry! Take me instead!" Lily pleaded.

"Move aside, you stupid girl!"

"No, I won't let you take my baby!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted and Lily fell on the floor motionless.

After that Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Say goodbye to the world, Harry Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled.

The green light flew to Harry and rebounded back at Voldemort after leaving the mark on his forehead.

A few moments later Voldemort disappeared to not be seen for quite some time.

After Voldemort disappeared Harry went to his mother and hugged her dead body. Half an hour later he heard Hagrid calling for his parents. Harry to cry, in an attempt to call Hagrid to him. He succeeded and soon he found himself in Hagrid's arms. Not long after that, he fell asleep.

He awoke at the sound of arguing. He opened his eyes and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and he were standing at the porch of Privet Drive. He thought of how to stop them from leaving him there and quickly came with a plan. When Dumbledore placed him at the front door he started to cry loudly. Concerned McGonagall picked him up. He immediately stopped crying. He repeated that several times until the professors finally realized that he won't stay quiet if they leave him there. They picked him up and took him with them to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: This is new and improved chapter! Thanks to my beta, **Sudden Dream!**

QUESTION: Who should Harry stay with? You're choice is between Seerus Snape and Albus Dumbledore! Read and review!

Angela


	2. Chapter 2: Whom will Harry stay with?

Disclaimer: You think that I own Harry Potter? (laughs)

* * *

"blah" - normal talk

**'blah'** - thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

A group of people arrived at the school gates. One of them, a woman, carried a sleeping child. Quickly they walked towards the castle in front of them. Ten minutes later they were in the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair while Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid sat in front of his desk, Minerva still holding the child.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Severus Snape entered the office. Albus looked at him.

"Albus! Voldemort is attacking the Potters!" he yelled.

Albus adopted a sad look.

"I know my boy." He whispered.

"It already happened, hadn't it?" Severus asked just as quietly.

"Yes" Albus answered.

At that moment Harry woke up. He looked at the other people in the office who hadn't paid any attention to him. He noticed that no one except Snape noticed that he has woken. Harry stared at Severus and suddenly he giggled. Severus looked so funny. His clothes and hair were dirty and he looked like he got out of a street fight.

Everybody concentrated on him. He ducked his head in embarrassment. After that everybody turned back to the meeting.

"Well… Voldemort has vanished and little Harry is the only one who survived." Albus said.

All those present cheered for that.

Harry closed his eyes so it would seem like he is asleep while he carefully listened to their discussion.

"Now, what will we do about Harry?" Albus questioned.

"We should give him to someone to raise him. Perhaps Weasleys?" Hagrid suggested. (I won't even try to write his speech!)

"I think he should live here. Besides, the Weasleys already have children of their own." Minerva said.

"Severus, what do you think?" Albus said.

"I think Minerva is right. We should keep him here. If he goes to some family he could end spoiled rotten and we don't want that. Also, I don't believe that the Dark Lord is completely gone. My mark has just faded. It did not vanished. I think he will return someday and he will go for Potter. If Potter stays here we can prepare him for that early on." Severus said.

"You're right, Severus. Voldemort is not dead. He will come back. It's settled then! Harry will stay here." Albus said.

"But who will he stay with?" Minerva asked.

"Well, he can't stay with me. I'm too old. He needs a father figure. Hagrid doesn't live in the castle. And Minerva is too old as well. So it leaves Severus. Severus, do you mind if Harry stays with you?" Albus asked.

Harry's eyes widened. He hated even the thought of staying with Snape. But then, if he had a choice between staying with Snape or Dumbledore, he would chose Snape any day. Headmaster had lied to him too many times and to his knowledge Snape has always told him the truth. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad. With that he turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Yes, I mind. I don't know anything about children. I am NOT a father material. I SIMPLY CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HARRY POTTER! This is James Potter's son. I hate him and he hated me. Potter would roll in his grave if he knew that a filthy Death Eater like me would raise his son. And what should I do with him while I have classes? I don't even know where to begin. For Merlin's sake, I HATE CHLDREN!" Severus ranted.

"Now, now Severus. Everything will be fine. He can stay with a member of staff while you teach. I think that there is nearly always someone free, and if not I can watch him for you. You will do just fine." Albus soothed him.

"Fine, Albus. But you owe me!" Severus agreed tiredly. He knew arguing with the headmaster was useless.

"Splendid. You will have to go shop for his things tomorrow. His were destroyed." Albus said.

"OK. Do I have to take him right now?" Severus asked.

"No, he will spend the night in the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can make sure he is healthy, and from tomorrow he will stay with you. You can pick him up at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning." Albus said.

"If that is all, I will go back to my quarters to rest." Severus said.

"Of course, my boy. Sleep well!

Severus exited the office with one thought on his mind.

'**How will I ever be able to do this?'

* * *

**

A/N: Well, people! That's all for now. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and to my beta, **Sudden Dream!**

QUESTION: Should I change Harry's name or leave it as it is?

Angela


	3. Chapter 3: What about his name?

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one!

**

* * *

**

"blah" - normal talk

**'blah'** - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'**What should I do now?' Harry thought while Minerva carried him to the Hospital Wing. 'Do I tell anyone else about me? And if I do, to whom should I tell? I can't tell Professor Dumbledore. I don't trust him completely any more after what happend last year. And I don't know the other teachers very well.'**

At that moment they arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy! Where are you?" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"I'm here. No need to yell!" Madame Pomfrey said exiting her office.

"Sorry, Poppy. Can you check this little one, please?"

"Of course! Might I ask who this little one is?"

"It's Harry Potter. I think that headmaster is planning on keeping it a secret that he's here, so don't tell anyone!"

"OK, Minerva. Now, let's check this young men!"

Poppy took Harry and did all kinds of tests on him. After she was done, she placed him on one of the beds and gave him the Dreamless Sleep potion. The toddler was asleep within five minutes.

The next morning, Severus entered the Hospital Wing feeling very rested and refreshed.

"Hello, Severus! What are you doing here?" Madame Pomfrey asked him.

"I came to pick up Mr. Potter!" he answered.

"He's still sleeping. I gave him a dose of Dreamless Sleep last night. He won't wake for at least another hour and a half."

"Fine. I'll take him to my quarters."

"Of course. He's right here." she said and pointed to the bed where Harry was sleeping peacefully.

"Excellent. Goodbye, Poppy!" he said and picked Harry up.

"Goodbye, Severus!"

Severus carried Harry to the dungeons, where his quarters were located. He was feeling very annoyed that Harry wasn't awake. Now he was losing more of his precious time waiting for the boy to wake up.

He placed Harry on couch in the living room and sat in the armchair. He picked one of his potions books and started reading, hoping that the time will pass quickly.

However, half an hour later he was interrupted.

"Severus, are you there?" Severus heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore through his fireplace.

"Yes, headmaster. What do you need?" he answered.

"Can you came to my office, please?"

"What about Potter, Albus?"

"Minerva will take him while we talk!"

"OK, Albus. I'll be there in five minutes."

With that he closed his book, picked Harry and started walking towards the headmaster's office. At the entrance he met Minerva. He handed Harry to her and walked into the office.

"Hello, Albus!" he greeted.

"Severus! Sit down!" Albus told him.

"How may I help you, Headmaster?"

"I wanted to talk with you about Harry."

"What about him?"

"About his name! If he stays here as Harry Potter, everyone will worship him and that will spoil him. And he will also be more vulnarable for Death Eather attackt. For some are still at large. This means that we have to change his name. It also means that you need to be either his father or a close relative."

"Fine, Albus. Do I have to decide now?"

"No, my boy! First go with Harry to muggle London to buy his stuff and tell me when you decide. Tomorrow at the latest!"

"All right, Albus. Goodbye." he said and exited the office.

After that he went to his quarters for his coat.

Meanwhile, Minerva took Harry to her office, and placed him on one of the chairs while she worked. After an hour Harry woke up and started thinking.

**'I don't think I will tell anybody about me just yet. The headmaster said that I have to stay with Snape. I wonder how that will end. Maybe I can give him some clues about the truth. But nobody else can know. I have to tell Snape because I can't keep my guard all the time. I will have to act like a normal baby outside of his rooms. Thank god I studied about children psychology last summer. It will help me a great deal with this. At least I know what children my age can and can't do.'**

His thoughts were interrupted with Snape entering the office.

"Minerva, is Potter awake yet?"

"I don't know, Severus. He wasn't fifteen minutes ago."

Severus turned his attention to Harry, noticing that he was awake.

"Never mind, Minerva. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Severus!" said McGonagall.

Harry and Severus went to the borders of the school wards where Severus apparated them to the dark ally of muggle London.

* * *

That's all for now. Many thanks to my beta, **Sudden Dream**! 

QUESTION: Pick Harry's name:

1) Hadrian Orion Snape

2) Hadrian Ares Snape

3) Hadrian Alardan Snape

4) Hadrian Meltinir Snape

I hope you all liked this chapter! R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Choosing a name!

Disclaimer: It's all in chapter one!

* * *

'blah' - normal speach

**'blah'** - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4**

From there they went to a small shop that sold baby things. Severus bought dippers, bottles and all things Harry would need. He went to pay for that stuff when he noticed that all women looked strangely at him. He scowled at them until they averted their looking elsewhere.

Then they went to buy Harry's clothes. They were helped by one of the workers there. Severus wanted to buy all black clothing but the woman who helped him didn't agree with that and gave him other colors as well. Eventually, he agreed to buy a rather colorful attire, but he stopped her when she started adding bright yellow and green clothes. Harry signed in relief, he didn't want to look like an idiot. He was satisfied with some black, green and blue clothing thouhg. Severus refused red because that was a Gryffindor color and Harry was fine with that because he thought that red went horrible with his eyes. Eventually, they finished and after Severus paid for all stuff they had choosen they apparated back to Hogwarts.

Severus carried Harry back to his quarters where he placed Harry on the couch while he went to inspect the child's new bedroom. He found the room already decorated and furnished. Severus was pleased to see that the room wasn't the bright red he expected. It was midnight blue with the stars at the ceiling. The room had a wardrobe, a crib, a toy chest and a changing table. Severus nodded his head very pleased. He placed all of Harry's clothing except one blue outfit in the wardrobe. He went to get Harry, bathed him and dressed him in the blue outfit. Severus had to admit that Harry looked very cute in that. He went back to the living room and started thinking about Harry's name and their relationship.

"Well kid, what do you think? Should I be your father or your uncle?" he thought out loud.

"Da, da!" Harry clapped his hands. He wanted to see how that would end. And, as he had a particular bad relationship with his uncle, he didn't want to repeat that with Severus.

Severus heard him and looked at him carefully.

"Well then, you can also help me chose your new name. What do you think?"

Harry giggled at him.

"What about Sophien?"

Harry made a face at that name.

"It doesn't fit you, does it? Well, what about a name similar to your own? Maybe Harold?"

Harry disagreed.

"Well, what about Harrisson?"

Harry pouted at that.

"No? And what do you think about Hadrian?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded his head.

"Well that was easier then I thought! Now, what about your second name?"

Harry heard him and thought about that. He wanted the connection with his godfather and as Sirius's name was Sirius Orion Black he had to choose some of that.

"Oron!" he said and clapped his hands.

"What do you mean Oron? What kind of name is that?"

Harry made a face and repeated.

"Oron!"

"You mean Orion?" Severus asked him.

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well, it's settled then. Your new name is Hadrian Orion Snape. Let's tell the headmaster!" Severus said, picked Harry and carried him to the headmaster's office.

When they arrived there Severus knocked at the door.

"Enter Severus!"

"How did you know it was me, sir?"

"You are only one in the castle beside me. Everybody else went on their own vacations."

"Oh, fine. Headmster, I choose his name."

"Really Severus? Well, let's hear it!"

"It's Hadrian Orion Snape. And I chose to be his father."

"Excellent. I'll do the papers so it will become legal. You can go back to your quarters. I will call you when I finish all the paperwork!"

Severus said goodbye to the headmaster and went back to his quarters. He placed Harry on the floor of his bedroom and went to the living room to read for a little while leaving the door between the two rooms open.

At that moment, Harry was starting to feel very hungry. He hasn't eaten since dinner last night so he crawled to Severus and reached for him.

"Foo!" he demanded.

"What do you want now?" annoyed Severus asked him.

"Foo!" Harry repeated.

"What do you mean, foo?" Now confused Severus asked.

Harry took his arm and showed him to the kitchen.

"Ah, food. OK, I guess you're hungry. Let's ho, then!"

Severus picked Harry and went to his kitchen. He prepared him the bottle of milk since he didn't know what other food children his age ate. He gave the bottle to Harry and went back to reading while Harry happily ate his food beside him.

* * *

A/N: That was quick! You're lucky!I was bored today. It was raining and I couldn't go anywhere so I started writing and look, I finished the chapter. I hope you are pleased. Many thanks to all the people who reviewed and to my beta, Sudden Dream!

REQUEST: I need new ideas for future chapters. My muses aren't helping me so I need your help! R&R

Angela


End file.
